Enter: Marilyn Caldwell
Sheila's old friend, Marilyn, comes to town, while Suzanne deals with the aftermath of her divorce. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Suzanne Prentiss divorced her husband, but she loses custody of her daughter, Tess. *Louise Flandreau is promoted at Harper Industries. *The Spring Fest is planned despite a snowstorm. A Greyhound bus pulled into the Bus station at the northwest corner of the Crossroads, and a beautiful woman with somewhat blondish hair stepped off. She had never thought she would see Harpers Falls again, after she graduated school, but here she was again, and it hadn't changed much. Just then, she saw someone she recognized in the bus terminal. "Sheila!" she cried. "Marilyn!" Sheila ran over and hugged her best friend, "Marilyn Caldwell, how are you? You look sensational!" "You look wonderful too, Sheila," she said, "I heard you changed your maiden name to Harper." "That is true, I did do that," Sheila admitted, "and I will tell you what happened." Marilyn and Sheila discussed the whole story. Marilyn was stunned when she heard that Molly had caused all that grief. "Good grief," Marilyn said, "seems like Molly just never quit." "After she was expelled," Sheila stated, "she began to threaten me." "I'm sorry, Sheila," Marilyn said, "I'd make sure that she would be punished." "She's sitting her ass in Supermax here in Harpers Falls," Sheila said, "although she seems to think she can bust out with ease anytime she wants to!" "Well, let's not worry about her," Marilyn smiled, "I'm here, for good now. I've gotten a job at a place called Archer-Watkins, a clothing design house." "Well, I am the Watkins of Archer-Watkins!" Sheila grinned, "I co-own the place with Cynthia Archer." "You DO?!" Marilyn grinned, "Fantastic." "And my car is waiting," Sheila bubbled, "I'll run you over to my house, and we can get your things unpacked. Since you just got here, we don't have to go to the office today. You'll meet everyone. I will make sure of that." "Sounds fantastic," Marilyn said, "how is your cousin, Dylan, doing?" "Dylan's doing well," Sheila smiled, thinking of her lovable and sensitive cousin. "I heard his marriage to Kip went under," Marilyn said, "and he remarried?" "Yes," Sheila said, "Kip fell in love with someone else, and Dylan, sweet guy he is, blessed their new relationship; then Dylan met Alex Corwin, and they've been strong ever since." "I am so happy for Dylan," Marilyn said. Marilyn and Dylan had been friends for a long time, ever since he, Sheila and Marilyn were in school together at Harper Academy. "He deserves some happiness, and that damned Molly was such a mean one to him." "She's tried to kill him numerous times," Sheila said, "I've thrashed her many times for it, but she doesn't get the hint!" "Wow," Marilyn said, "I can't believe that Molly is so heartless!" While Sheila and Marilyn were reconnecting, Suzanne Prentiss was talking with Denise Abbott, the leading attorney in Harpers Falls. "I am afraid there isn't much that can be done," Denise said seriously to Suzanne, "He had quite an airtight alibi." "I don't see where his alibi means anything," Suzanne protested, "I divide my time between here and Rosehill, and he spends almost 90% of his time at Beaver Ridge. That was what caused our marriage to unravel." "Obviously he failed to mention that," Denise said, "so we may have a chance to stick it to him, after all." "The thing is, I don't want to uproot her from Rosehill, either," Suzanne said, "that would not be profitable for her. I would agree to her staying with my parents, at least she would have someone to take care of her." "I understand, Ms. Prentiss," Denise said, "I know you are only thinking of Tess's best interests, which is what should be considered here. Obviously, your ex-husband sees no trouble in having custody of her in name only; but not physical custody." "John was never able to deal with things," Suzanne said, "that was how he always was. First his dad died, then his mother traipsed off to Mexico, and left him with his grandparents. No surprise there." "Sounds like things are harder with him," Denise said, "and where would he be able to have someone take care of Tess while he is working?" The two sides came up with a more reasonable solution to the Tess custody situation. Tess would have physical residence with Suzanne's mother and father; but custody would still remain with John. Suzanne was pleased with the results. The snow still fell, and Shelby despaired that the Spring fest would ever be held. What will happen next? *How will Marilyn deal with her old nemesis, Molly? *With the new custody setting, how will Suzanne get to see Tess? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila